Fatasizing at Breakfast
by CountSheep
Summary: Deimos has to learn that there's a time and place fopr everything. Sanford/Deimos Madness Combat slash oneshot


Deimos woke to a pleasant aroma in the morning. He felt fantastic. Granted he was a little soar in a particular place. That had been his second time "with" Sanford. It had hurt at first, but he found himself thinking about how it hurt so good. The technician smiled, stretching lazily in his partner's bed. _God that was…awesome! _He thought wistfully.

He sniffed at the air, taking in the delightful smell. Coffee, bacon, something else…eggs? Deimos rolled over and looked about the room, trying to locate his clothes. He saw his jacket. Just his jacket. He tried to remember what had happened the night before, and did so with much enthusiasm.

Busting through the door, coming in from a torrential down pour after a dangerous mission. Violently kissing, tearing at each other's clothing. He tried to think past that but found it a little difficult. (Okay, maybe he didn't **want** to have to think about anything else…but really, that had been quite awesome.) He thought about where each article had been discarded and remembered that he had, in fact, made it to the room wearing just the jacket and his boxers.

_How did he get my shirt off before the jacket?_ Perhaps some questions were better left unanswered. But that left another interesting question. Where the hell were his boxers? He searched around the room, scanning every bit of space he could before a curious noise caught his attention. Deimos glanced up to see the ceiling fan rocking gently in its ceiling attachment, clicking with each rotation. His boxers were hanging from one of the blades, sending the fan off balance.

The techie chuckled at the hilarity of it all. He remembered a time when he'd wake up to find a girls bra hanging off the fan. Now he was reaching up to pull his own undergarments from his partner's. He pulled them down and slid them back on. At least they weren't wet from the rain anymore.

Deimos finally brought himself from the comfort of the bed, wincing from a pain in a "sensitive area", and donned his favorite hoody. The trek down the stairs wasn't very fun. But if every night before went the way it had last night, he could learn to love it.

He stopped once he had reached the hall entrance to the kitchen, just taking in the sight. Sanford stood at the stove, the handle of a frying pan in his grip, scrambling the eggs Deimos must've smelled. He wore nothing but a pair of old faded sweatpants. The techie felt his face grow hot at the sight if his partner's bare torso. He began the overwhelming need to be close to the older man.

Deimos crept silently up behind the comspec, careful not to alarm him. He reached out a hand and placed his fingers against the warm skin along Sanford's spine, right between his shoulder blades.

"SOooo~" he drawled, his fingers trailing down the older man's spine, stopping just at the waist of his pants. "What's cookin'?"

Sanford gave a small laugh at the young man's pick up line. He felt two arms wrap themselves around him from behind, and a warm body hold itself flush against his back.

"Deimos…um right now-"

The technician nuzzled his shoulder affectionately.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?"

Sanford's went rigid for a moment, becoming uptight about something.

"I don't think now is the time for this…seriously."

Deimos smiled and merely hugged the man tighter. The smell of the food his partner cooked was beginning to make his mind wander down the gutter.

"Ya 'know…this right now, you cooking like this after last night, kinda makes me fantasize."

Sanford was beginning to heat up.

"Oh-, r-really now. Um…about what?"

Deimos smiled slyly.

"About coming down here to find you cooking breakfast, like this…just without any clothes on."

Sanford groaned, banging his head on the cabinet above the stove repeatedly. Deimos looked up quizzically.

"Hi there, Deimos. God, you know, this whole power of invisibility is just so fucking amazing, I should quit the organization and fight some crime."

Deimos spun and nearly pissed himself when he registered the sight of Hank sitting at the table in the corner of the kitchen.

"Oh…oh God." He blushed furiously.

Sanford banged is head one last time.

"Just when I thought I could actually have you two in the same place together without getting embarrassed."

END


End file.
